


It all started with a bee sting

by MissTeaRy2



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Good Boyfriend Kyan Reki, Good Sibling Kyan Reki, Happy Birthday Hasegawa Langa, Hasegawa Langa In Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaRy2/pseuds/MissTeaRy2
Summary: It's just a normal day with a few hiccups but Reki's brotherly nature pulls through. Langa too has a few hiccups in his daily schedule but Reki is there to help him out. Wait- did that just happen! Read to find out what happens in, "It all started with a bee sting."
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

As per usual Reki got up from his bed and got ready for practice with Langa. The redhead grabbed for his headband only to be met with sequins decorating his hair piece. Annoyance coursed through Reki's veins. "Girls!" With a few shuffling noises two small heads peeked through the door. "Tsukihi, Nanaka," Reki picked up his once cool headband and showed it to his sister's. "Why did you bedazzle my headband?" Nanaka let out a small, sad sigh. "Tsukihi and I wanted to make you look pretty and even more cool! We're sorry.." Reki melted at how sad and guilty his sisters were. With a laugh Reki ruffled the girl's hair. "You know what, I'll wear it. I think it will make me skate even better today!" Nanaka and Tsukihi jumped up with joy and hugged their big brother. "Yay! Big brother is going to wear a pretty hair band!" The amber eyed boy smiled at their joy but ushered them out of his room. "Okay girlies I'm going to finish getting ready and I'll see you once I get back." The girls nodded excitedly before skipping to their rooms.

Reki sighed, glancing at his head piece. "Langa better not make fun of me for this." He laughed at the thought before putting his headband on his head. Grabbing his skateboard Reki joyously leapt out his window to see his friend. As soon as he hit the ground Reki pushed out his board and leapt on it. He ollied, he swerved, he was free. The wind ran through his red hair, the sun making it look like fire. As he neared the skate park he noticed blue. "Oh Langa." The blue haired boy was trying to do a new trick but ended up scrapping his hand. Again.  
Reki turned at the corner and jumped over a rail to quickly get to Langa. As he reached the tall Canadian he noticed a few years in his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Langa didn't speak, he just held his scratched up hand for Reki to see. "Oh," There in the middle of the boy's hand, was a bee stinger. "Alright Langa, I'm going to pull the bad boy out of your hand. It's gonna hurt but after a few hours it will stop hurting." Langa's eyes widened in fear as he clutched Reki's wrist. "W-wait! Could I distract myself once you get the stinger out!" Reki blushed at how cutely he asked. "Yes you may. Okay now," Langa took a deep breath as his hand held Reki's cheek. "One, two thr-"

Just as Reki pulled out the stinger, Langa's lips met his. The red haired boy was caught off guard and the stinger fell to the ground. A blush crept onto Reki's cheeks as he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Langa let out a small moan as Reki ran his fingers through his blue hair. Langa was the first to pull away, a smile dancing on his lips. "Your headband looks cute.." Reki's hands flew to his hair in utter embarrassment. "M-my sisters! They wanted me to look cool and then I made them feel bad, so I said I would wear-"

His sentence was stopped with Langa's mouth. "Mmpf!" Reki smiled into the kiss, he was even becoming a bit more bold with it. He let his lips leave Langa's and pressed them against his neck. "Ah.. that feels nice.." The blue eyed boy whispered. "Langa.. I don't think you know.. how much I've wanted to do this…" Reki said as he kissed Langa's temple. "Same here.. wait!" The redhead stopped, his amber eyes meeting blue. "Is something wrong?" Langa shook his head, his cheeks flushed pink. "No, it's just that.. I feel like we should do this in a more romantic setting.. and less..public." Reki's face burned bright red as he glanced at his surroundings. Yeah this should be more private. "W-where do you want to go then?" Langa smiled, "My mom's not home so we can do whatever." Langa's house! With him, alone! I wonder what will happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy but all there is, is love. Enjoy! I will be making a hopefully much longer Renga fic but thanks for reading!!

Reki and Langa finally arrived at the house. The room was dark and the sun's rays shone through the curtains. It was a perfectly romantic setting and the boys used that to their advantage.   
Langa pushed Reki against his bedroom wall and kissed him firmly. His tongue sliding into Reki's mouth, causing the redhead to moan. Reki smiled into the kiss and began to unbutton the blue haired boy's shirt. Once it was fully unbuttoned Reki flung it to the side and felt up Langa's abs. "God Reki.. you are so.. hot!" The Langa shouted as Reki massaged his chest as he sucked on his neck. "I want all of you Langa. Every last bit." Without any hesitation Langa tore off Reki's shirt and pushed him onto the bed. "I want you too." The boys smiled at one another lovingly. This was an intimate moment that they would love and cherish forever. Pants were thrown off and hickeys were littered everywhere until they were worn out and sweating. "I love you Reki…" Langa said, pressing a light kiss on the other boy's lips. Reki smiled as he cuddled against his new boyfriend. "I love you too.." The boys then fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading "It all started with a bee sting." I will hopefully do another Renga fic very very soon! Enjoy!


End file.
